


Kryptonite attachments

by amzyz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Krypton, Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amzyz/pseuds/amzyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara stumbles upon a piece of kryptonite that she finds herself feeling attached to, which Alex, James and Winn struggle to understand, and forces Kara to confront her grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kryptonite attachments

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic so be kind.
> 
> This is just something I thought would be interesting given what we've seen so far in the season. How does Kara really feel about pieces of her home planet being able to hurt her? Like an actual piece of rock that is kryptonite as opposed to the knife and shackles.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

                Kara walked through the hallways of the DEO with a victorious smile on her face.  
That was another alien captured before they could enact any harm on National City. All thanks to Supergirl. Kara located her sister in the main cavern, inspecting the report she had given Director Henshaw when Kara had brought the alien to him.  
                “Good job with the alien.” Alex complemented with a proud smile.  
                “Chalk one up for Supergirl.” Kara replied with a broad smile and triumphant fist.  
Alex laughed and began leading Kara back down the hallway.  
                “Take it easy Kara, we don’t want you getting too cocky.”  
                “I’m not cocky...I’m just basking in my achievements.” Kara argued.

  
Alex continued to lead Kara down an unfamiliar hallway. They passed what looked like an armoury. Kara couldn’t help but stop and stare at all the weapons in various sizes. She sometimes forgot the firepower that the DEO held.  
                “How many of these do you know how to use?” Kara said, turning to her sister.  
                “Enough to look badass.” Alex answered with a mischievous smile, placing a hand on her hip.  
Kara smiled and continued walking with Alex.  
                “You know sometimes I forget what you’re capable of.” Kara remarked, shaking her head, images of Alex wielding guns and storming into a fight popping into her mind.  
                “Right back at you sis.” Alex said, bumping shoulders with Kara.  
The sisters came to another room that was unfamiliar to Kara.  
                “How come I have never seen this part of the DEO before?” Kara asked, stepping through the doorway into the dark room.  
                “Probably too busy hunting down aliens and other fiends.”

  
Kara didn’t reply. Her attention was on the various alien objects that were on display under spotlights as though it was some museum. Kara recognised some of the items as weapons from some of the aliens she had helped captured, like the fragments from Vartox’s axe.  
                “Trophies?” Kara asked, turning in her spot to look at Alex standing in the doorway.  
                “I guess you could say that.” Alex agreed, stepping into the room.  
Kara continued to walk around, examining each object she passed. Alex, a few steps behind. A small dark box caught Kara’s attention from across the room. She stalked over to it and picked it up.  
                “Kara no don’t open it.” Alex warned, rushing to her.  
Too late.

  
                Kara opened the box and felt a shock of pain spread through her entire body. Alex was quick to grab the box and snap the lid shut. The pain had only been brief but Kara took a few deep breaths to recover herself.  
                “Kryptonite.” Kara breathed.  
                “Yeah.” Alex quietly confirmed what Kara already knew.  
Kara straightened herself up and stared at the box that Alex had returned to its place. Kara traced the edges of the box, entranced with what it held.  
                “Kara?” Alex enquired, softly placing a hand on Kara’s shoulder.  
Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath before answering, “I know it hurts me Alex, that it can kill me, but that’s a piece of my home in there.” Kara said, slowly rising her sad eyes to meet with Alex’s sympathetic expression.

  
                The Danvers’ sisters remained there, the elder supporting the younger in her moment of pain, as they had always done since Kara joined the Danvers. Alex was all too aware that despite her optimistic outlook, it was all too easy for Kara to slip into her grief. How could she not when her entire planet and people were destroyed?  
                The quiet moment was interrupted when Director Henshaw’s voice was heard through Alex’s earpiece, but that didn’t stop Kara’s super hearing from picking it up as well.  
                “Agent Danvers?”  
                “Yes sir?” Alex answered, pressing a hand to her ear.  
                “I need you here. Now.” He ordered.  
                “Right away sir.” Alex complied.  
Her hand lingered on Kara’s shoulder, she didn’t want to leave her sister when she was vulnerable.  
                “Go Alex, I’ll be fine.” Kara reassured with a strained smile.  
                “I’ll stop by your place when I get out of here. I’ll bring food.” Alex offered.  
                “Bring lots, Winn and James are coming over tonight.” Kara replied, a real smile taking form.  
                “You got it.” Alex said, giving Kara a hug before making her way to Henshaw.  
When Alex disappeared out of the door Kara didn’t hesitate in grabbing the lead box and making her way out of the DEO to head back to her apartment.  
                Kara entered her light apartment through the large window, placed the box on her kitchen island and made a quick change. She checked the time and saw that Winn and James were due to arrive in fifteen minutes. Time to get the games and movies ready. Good thing Kara had super speed.

 

It hadn’t been long after Kara had returned home before James and Winn had knocked on Kara’s door. She had gotten so caught up in their laughs that she completely forgot about the box of kryptonite sitting on the kitchen island.  
                “So come on what movie are we going to watch?” Kara asked, the various options still laid out before them after ten minutes of debate.  
                “I say _Star Wars._ ” Winn announced, picking up the original trilogy with an eager smile. James nodded his approval.  
                “You can’t go wrong there.” He agreed. Kara rolled her eyes, knowing she had no chance of getting out of this one.  
                “ _Star Wars_ it is then.” She said.  
James shot her a questioning gaze, “Do you not like it or something?” He asked.  
                “I’ve never been able to get Kara to watch it.” Winn added. James’ eyes went wide with disbelief.  
                “I have seen it and I do like the story.” James looked like he was about to ask another question but Kara was keen to move away from the topic. “Stick it in the TV, I’ll get the popcorn.”

  
Kara grabbed the bag of popcorn and lowered her glasses. She used her heat vision to get the popcorn ready in record time.  
                She returned to an amused James and Winn and settled into her couch opposite Winn and James with the opening credits rolling through the screen. Nearly an hour into the film James and Winn learned why Kara wasn’t such a big fan of _Star Wars_. The space travel was completely incorrect and the aliens were an insult.  
                “There is no such thing as a hyperdrive.” Kara commented with a huff.  
James and Winn both eyed her with furrowed brows.  
                “And there is no such technology that exists in the galaxy to make a lightsaber.” Kara added not even five minutes later.  
                “Kara please don’t ruin _Star Wars._ ” Winn begged.  
                “Sorry.” She said, and began fiddling with her necklace.

  
The next interruption didn’t come from Kara but from a knock on the door. The use of her X-ray vision showed Kara that it was Alex. Kara jumped up from her place on the couch and opened the door for her sister.  
                “Hey come on in.” Kara greeted.  
Alex quickly hugged her, “Hey.” She replied and walked in. “Are you guys watching _Star Wars_?” Alex then asked James and Winn, approaching the TV. They paused the movie and looked up at Alex.  
                “Yeah.” Winn sighed.  
Alex laughed, “How many comments has Kara made?” She asked with a smile.  
                “Too many.” James commented.  
                “Hey it’s not my fault that a movie about space and aliens got it completely wrong!” Kara argued.  
                “It’s science fiction Kara it’s not meant to be real.” Winn countered, “Man I thought it would be fun watching a movie about aliens with an, an...”  
                “Alien. You can say it Winn.” Kara said.  
                “Yeah that.” He added, looking down and stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
                “Well for future reference, don’t watch alien or space related movies with Kara, she ruins them all.” Alex finished before moving to the kitchen island and placing Chinese take out on the surface and a bottle of wine.

  
                Kara eagerly reached into the bag of food and started pulling out the take out boxes. James and Winn gratefully received their food and took their places on a stool around the island. Alex helped herself to a wine glass and began pouring a bottle of red wine into the glass.  
                “Kara you want some?” Alex offered.  
                “Sure why not.” Kara replied, for once taking Alex up on an offer of alcohol. It of course had no effect on Kara so she never felt the need to drink, but she enjoyed joining Alex in drinking.  
James, Kara, Winn and Alex sat around the island as they ate, drank and talked as though they were all normal twentysomethings that didn’t fight aliens or crime on a weekly basis.

  
                They all relaxed at being able to spend time with each other that didn’t revolve around saving the day. Winn remarked on this as they all finished their food.  
                “I don’t know how I manage all this crime-hunting business.” He added.  
                “Drinking helps.” Alex advised, picking up her glass of wine and taking a sip. Winn smiled, picked up his bottle of beer and clinked it with her glass.  
                “Can’t argue with that.”  
Kara smiled and began clearing away the empty boxes.  
                “Hey what’s this?” James asked.  
Kara turned around and saw James picking up the lead box containing the piece of kryptonite she had taken from the DEO. Alex stood and glared at Kara. Before either of them could say anything James opened the box.

  
                Kara immediately felt the effects of the illuminating green rock. She leaned onto the island for support as pain pulsed through her body. James’ eyes went wide. He closed the box and placed it back onto the surface.  
                “Kara why do you have kryptonite in your kitchen?” He asked.  
                “You took that from the DEO?!” Alex demanded.  
Kara sat down, reached for the box and held it close to her. She addressed Alex first.  
                “Yes, and how do _you_ know about kryptonite?” Kara then asked James.  
James shrugged his shoulders, “Your cousin told me.” He answered.  
                “Of course he did.” Kara muttered to herself.  
                “Can someone please tell me what kryptonite is?” Winn asked.

  
Alex answered, “It’s pieces of Krypton that were made radioactive by its destruction. It can therefore weaken Kryptonians and their powers, and with long enough exposure, it can kill Kryptonians.” She explained to Winn, shooting glances at Kara.  
Kara sat silently, gritting her teeth.  
Winn slowly looked at Kara. “You’re telling me that that rock there is a piece of Kyrpton, and that it can kill you?” He asked with disbelief.  
                “That would be it.” Kara answered in a quiet voice. Despite knowing the pain it would bring and anger from Alex, Kara opened the box. But she didn’t stop there; she picked up the piece of Kryptonite.  
                Her hand and wrist felt like it was on fire. Her muscles were telling her to let go. She didn’t want to.  
                “This is what’s left of my planet, my culture. My family.” Kara said, tears forming in her eyes. From the pain or her heartbreak, she couldn’t tell which. Maybe it was a bit of both.  
James reached across and ripped the rock from Kara’s hand and shut it away in the box.

  
                “Kara, _stop_.” He pleaded with wide eyes. Kara lowered herself back onto the stool and leaned onto the counter, waiting for her strength to return. Kara felt Alex’s soft hand on her shoulder as she placed a glass of water down in front of her. Kara looked up to see Alex scowling at her. She was mad as hell but that didn’t stop Alex from being her big sister.  
                “Why do you have this here?” James asked with furrowed eyebrows.  
Kara took a gulp of water before answering, “Because it’s all I have left of Krypton.” She repeated.  
                “That’s not true.” James, Alex and Winn all answered in unison.  
                “You have your cousin.” James said.  
Kara shook her head and stood up. She walked away from the group over to the window and looked out over the National City skyline. As much as she loved the glow of the orange sunset, she would always miss the red sun that hung over Krypton.

  
                “But Kal- Clark, but Clark was a baby when we left Krypton and our parents. He misses what he never had, Earth has always been his home. Sure it’s mine now, and I love Earth and what it’s given me, all of you, these powers that have allowed me to help people, but unlike Clark I remember the life I had.” Kara explained. She then smiled at a memory that sprung into her mind. Kara turned to the others.  
                “At school, back on Krypton, we learnt a little about Earth.” She revealed, something she had never even told Alex.  
                “What’d you learn about us?” Winn asked.  
                “Not much. Just that humans looked exactly like us and that your technology was rudimentary. But we were all fascinated by the fact that you had a yellow sun and that Earth has many different landscapes.”  
                “What colour was Krypton’s sun?” Winn asked, his eyes lighting up at the potential of learning about other planets.  
                “Red.” Kara answered. She looked out the window again, “It was red.”

  
They were all silent for a while.  
                “Kara, your memories are what you have left of Krypton, they are what’s going to bring you comfort. Not this piece of kryptonite that can hurt you.” Alex said.  
                “And they do. They always have. You remember those nights I would pray to Rao.” Winn’s eyes lit up again at another question but Kara continued, “I just want it here Alex. I want a piece of my home with me, in my new home.”  
                “But it can hurt you Kara!” Alex argued.  
                “It already does Alex!” Kara shouted back, stepping away from the window and towards the island where everyone was gathered. “Alex I love you, but you don’t understand. My planet, my friends and family are all gone.  You don’t understand what that feels like.” Kara said, looking at everyone. They all looked sad, not knowing what to say. “I’m glad I have you all in my life, and I care about you all, but I’m an alien. And I always will be. As much as I love having these powers and being able to help people with them, they will always alienate me from everyone else. I’m working on accepting that, but I still want that connection to Krypton. _That’s_ what I want it for.”  
                Kara had made her case. She tried her best to explain to Alex, James and Winn that she just wanted something in her apartment that was from her world. Alex stared at Kara in deliberation before sighing.

  
                “I suppose as long as you don’t put it on display as a centre piece for your coffee table.” Alex said in way of defeat. Kara smiled and embraced her sister. “Ow Kara too hard.” Alex complained. Kara checked her strength and apologised.  
                “Thanks for understanding Alex.” Kara then said when she finally let go.  
                “I don’t though do I, so why should I, we, tell you how to deal with it.” Alex said with a small smile.  
                “Please just keep it somewhere safe.” James begged as he handed Kara the lead box.  
                “Oh I will.” She said and disappeared to bury the box where no one would find it.

  
Kara returned to the kitchen looking more at peace with things than she had the entire evening. Everyone took their place around the table again and resumed drinking and chatting.  
                “So what’s Rao?” Winn finally got to ask.  
                “Rao is our deity.” Kara answered.  
Winn sat up in shock, “You have religions?” he asked.  
                “Religion.” Kara corrected, “We only had one that we believed in, Rao, our red sun.”  
                “Your sun was your god?” James asked. Kara nodded.  
                “Rao is the personification of light and life, the only god that we had on Krypton.”  
Alex had already heard this before so she just sat and enjoyed Winn’s wide-eyed reaction.  
                “It’s so weird to think that you, who have seen the wonders of space, believe in a god.” Winn explained. Kara shrugged.  
                “What else can you tell us about Krypton?” James then asked.  
Kara’s smile beamed at them as various memories sprung to mind. She saw the interest and intrigue in James and Winn’s eyes, much like Alex’s when she learnt about Krypton all those years ago.  
The four of them sat around Kara’s kitchen island and listened to various stories from Kara’s childhood back on Krypton. She had to keep restarting as new memories came to her as she continued to talk. Kara enjoyed telling her friends about her parents, her friends and her culture, and they enjoyed listening.

The kryptonite was long forgotten.


End file.
